Home electronic appliances or electronic apparatuses being currently presented on the market absolutely include a remote controller. The remote controller adopts an infrared communication method having simple implementations and low costs except for a wireless mouse or a keyboard. This remote controller is provided with additional buttons for performing motions of home electronic appliances or electronic apparatuses. A user has to search for a corresponding button for performing a desired motion, and has to locate the remote controller towards a corresponding home electronic appliance or electronic apparatus.
The conventional home electronic appliances or electronic apparatuses are being developed into an integrated type having integrated functions. One of the integrated type home electronic appliances or electronic apparatuses is a smart television. This smart television is being developed to implement various contents in the conventional TV function.
When implementing map contents, photos, web pages and menu icons through this smart television, converting the image, i.e., enlargements and reduces of images are required. However, it is not preferable to apply a touch screen due to characteristics of a television. Furthermore, using two remote controllers is not efficient in the aspect of costs and a user's convenience.